Lagneía
by Bella Haze
Summary: Allí estaba ese maldito aguijón rozándole el pecho cada vez que ella se acercaba. Era la misma sensación de siempre, el mismo tormento de todos los años. A Byakuya no le quedaba más que aceptar que en lo relativo a las emociones, la que ganaba era ella. Rukia lo miró fijamente y eso bastó para que él cayera rendido ante su hechizo. [Byakuya/Rukia, post-SS. Contenido explícito]


**Prompt:** #09 – _Húmedo_ (tabla **30vicios** )

 **Extensión:** 7.851 palabras

 **Rating:** NG-17

 **Advertencias:** Ubicado al final del arco SS, Lemon hard

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Hace rato no escribía byaruki, siempre es un placer morboso hacerlo x) No hay mucho por comentar, simplemente que es el one-shot que prometí cuando publiqué _Penitencia_ dado que sigo la línea cronológica del canon. No hace falta leer _Penitencia_ para entender éste, pero si gustan, pueden hacerlo. Nunca había escrito un one-shot tan largo, me siento cansada XD

 **Texto editado.** Le pegué una releída y se me hizo que las escenas lemon junto al final quedaron un poco abruptos y desorientados. Agregué a la historia más o menos unas seiscientas palabras, sobre todo para darle un cierre al punto de vista de Rukia y a la escena lemon en sí. La verdad, tengo ganas de seguirla XD Pero no prometo nada, si me decido a hacerlo ya verán ustedes la actualización. ¡Un beso!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Lagneía**

 **.**

El capitán Kuchiki miró desde la ventana del cuarto de hospital la lejana colina del Sougyoku que se erigía a kilómetros de la 4ta División. Aletargado, miró más allá del dúo terminal; observó con tranquilidad el cielo anaranjado, desplomado hermosamente sobre los edificios y las casas que conformaban el Seireitei. Había transcurrido una semana desde que los jóvenes ryokas regresaran a su mundo, y dos semanas desde que el enfrentamiento contra el capitán Aizen hubiera culminado.

Suspiró. Aquel era su último día en las estancias médicas de Retsu Unohana. Se sentía cansado más por la molestia de estar tantos días lejos del hogar que por los remanentes de las heridas arduamente padecidas. En definitiva, incluso un noble indiferente como él podía extrañar su casa, y después de muchos días entre la muchedumbre que va y viene con sus carros ruidosos, los enfermeros apurados y los pacientes escandalosos de las salas colindantes, Byakuya Kuchiki no tardó mucho en perder la paciencia y solicitar cuanto antes un traslado a la mansión.

Pronto se encontraba disfrutando de la soledad de sus aposentos, asistido discretamente por los criados de su hogar. Tenía órdenes de hacer reposo durante un breve tiempo dadas las contusiones de alto nivel que había recibido en la batalla. Sus órganos todavía estaban débiles y había perdido una cantidad inminente de sangre, por lo cual su salud debía ser cuidadosamente observada hasta que se repusiera por completo de tales daños. Byakuya era un hombre por demás responsable; lideraba un clan prestigioso y por lo tanto, era circunspecto al momento de atenerse a las medidas necesarias para resguardar el orden.

Aparte, ahora tenía mayor consciencia del peso inexpugnable con que cargaba: su hermana menor. Los tiempos del desentendimiento emocional y el hacer la vista a un lado ante lo inevitable ya habían terminado, Byakuya entendió que a veces es necesario dejar de lado los remordimientos del pasado si se quiere construir un futuro mejor, que es bueno para el alma afrontar los miedos y las culpas en vez de huir de ellos, y que darle la espalda a lo que tememos sólo alimenta más nuestro temor. A pesar de las emociones suprimidas que lo habían torturado durante décadas largas, el capitán Kuchiki reunió coraje para contarle la verdad a su hermana adoptiva a riesgo de ser juzgado y odiado para siempre por ella, sumado a la deshonra que significaba para él romper la promesa hecha a Hisana.

Aquel día, Byakuya le confesó a Rukia sus errores y le pidió perdón, abrumado por el pasado que hacía estragos en el presente y librando a su suerte todo lo demás: ira, resentimientos, disconformidades, frustraciones… Confesarse implicaba vaciarse por completo, significaba sacar a la luz todo aquello que había permanecido oculto durante años y quedar al desnudo frente a alguien más. Mirando el rostro absorto de su cuñada, sombreado por el ocaso de aquel día fatídico, Byakuya sintió arrepentimiento y, al mismo tiempo, liberación. Quizás ella no estuviera dispuesta a perdonarlo, estaba en todo su derecho si decidía echar a correr y no verlo nunca más. Fuera como fuese, él había cumplido con su parte y eso lo aliviaba.

Al hacerlo, Byakuya había logrado limpiar su corazón de toda carcoma, había sacudido sus adentros de toda la peste que, oprimiéndolo, había roído sus profundidades. Al final de todo, no quedaba más que un sentimiento inmenso e irrevocable consumiéndolo todo dentro de él. En su interior, ahora germinaba intensamente el amor reprimido que sentía por ella: un amor que fluía con fuerzas imparables y que era demasiado poderoso para que lo pudiera controlar.

Con todo, Rukia se quedó allí, aceptando con humildad las palabras sinceras que él le había entregado y continuó a su lado, esperando. Cada día, cada impasible día que pasaba... No importaba cuánto él se esforzara por mantenerse alejado de ella, Rukia parecía estar dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera para alcanzar lo que él le estaba vedando.

-o-

A veces, Byakuya se quedaba sentado en el corredor mirando el ocaso. Para quienes desbordan silenciosamente de emociones ante la vista breve y fugaz de los tesoros de la naturaleza, apenas se trata de un constante ritual: apreciar los elementos, el aire, los colores y las texturas de los organismos, abrir el espíritu y conectarse con ellos. Nada que un alma pura y sencilla como la suya fuera capaz de desestimar; Byakuya era un amante auténtico de las creaciones originarias.

El aire fresco llenaba y limpiaba sus pulmones, la luz fulgurante del sol que se iba, entibiaba y renovaba su piel. Byakuya cogió la taza de té que reposaba en la plataforma de madera y bebió de ella. Lo abrazó una sensación agradable, y entonces notó que alguien se acercaba a sus aposentos.

No necesitaba voltear para saber quién era, la sola existencia de esa persona lo perseguía implacablemente hasta en sus sueños más remotos.

Rukia caminó hacia donde él estaba, descalza y con evidente ansiedad. Cada día, ella esperaba… Cada día, ella ponía de su parte para salvar las distancias entre ambos. Y era molesto, en cierto punto, que ella insistiera de esa manera, porque si lograba escarbar en sus verdaderos sentimientos, él estaría finalmente perdido. Byakuya lo sabía, eran certezas ineludibles, reflexionaba, como quien sabe que un día se va a morir. El problema era que, para él, la sola posibilidad de conocer demasiado a su hermana era en sí misma muy parecida al temor de la muerte. Si pensaba demasiado en ella, se sentía terriblemente ruin y abismado.

–Nii-sama… –susurró Rukia con timidez–. Hace frío, y no llevas abrigo. Por favor, cuida tu salud.

–Descuida –Fue la sola respuesta del noble, atravesado siempre por la formalidad que procuraba en sus lazos y por la inseguridad que le provocaba interactuar con ella. Rukia permaneció en pie detrás de él, aparentemente reticente a encauzar la conversación allí, pero la escasez de palabras que él solía concederle siempre terminaba por disuadirla de cualquier intento que ella tuviera por permear su privacidad y entonces se retiraba.

La escena se repetía diariamente, cada tantas horas en la misma jornada. Los dos se hallaban exonerados temporalmente de sus cargos en el Gotei en orden de restablecer el estado de su salud y de recomponer los daños perpetrados familiarmente, y era continuo que se encontraran dentro de la mansión. Las autoridades diplomáticas acordaron otorgarles al capitán y a su hermana un lapso considerable de tiempo para tales fines, y además, el Gotei estaba en plena reorganización institucional tras la fuga de los capitanes traidores. De cualquier manera, la situación de Byakuya y Rukia era tenida muy en cuenta por los altos cargos, dada la implicancia directa de la Kuchiki menor con la estratagema pergeñada por Sousuke Aizen. De modo que también recaía en Byakuya el deber inminente de mejorar la relación con su hermana, y aquellos días habían de ser tan difíciles como necesarios para los dos.

Día tras día él comprendía un poco más de qué se trataba, el tener a alguien cerca y dependiente de su bienestar. Al principio le costó compartir ciertas cuestiones de su intimidad con ella, las cuales apenas eran meras trivialidades como los problemas recurrentes que él tenía en su división o algún que otro asunto concerniente a la clase aristocrática. En el transcurso, Byakuya fue notando que en realidad no era para nada malo confiar en ella, y que incluso generaba un ambiente más grato para todos en el hogar.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ese maldito aguijón rozándole el pecho cada vez que ella se acercaba. Era enervante, todo se volvía enervante cuando de Rukia se trataba. «¿Por qué?» se preguntaba Byakuya con impaciencia, «¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto?», espetaba contra sí mismo en momentos donde la incertidumbre llegaba a ser insoportable.

Se volvía enteramente esclavizante el no poder rehuir de esas inquietudes que lo amarraban pesadamente. Y era, de alguna manera, enfermizo que incluso se sintiera alterado al percibir la desnudez de sus pies frágiles acariciando los suelos de tatami o la hierba del jardín todavía húmeda por el rocío de la noche anterior. Era la misma sensación de siempre, el mismo tormento de todos los años, salvo por la proximidad que ahora se imponía entre los dos cuando antes no había más que distancias lejanas.

Byakuya debía lidiar más que nunca con esas estúpidas y banales fijaciones que sólo trastornaban su juicio. O mejor dicho: debía resolver cuanto antes esa acuciante y malsana perturbación. No obstante, el objetivo se tornaba cada vez más confuso con el correr de los días, teniendo en cuenta la intimidad que poco a poco y naturalmente se iba creando entre él y su cuñada y la mezcla de sensaciones que lo apaleaban al respecto.

¿Hermana menor o cuñada? ¿Cuál sería la imagen correcta conque debiera apreciarla?

Fuera la imagen que fuese, ninguna de ellas encajaba con lo que él sentía. Menos que menos cuando la misma Rukia, casualmente, se tomaba la amable molestia de llevarle el desayuno a la cama cuando él apenas terminaba de dispersar las sofocantes emociones que ella agitaba sin perdón dentro de sus sueños.

–Con permiso –anunciaba suavemente antes de entrar. Y el solo saber que ella ponía sus pies desnudos en el suelo de su habitación a esas horas de la mañana, era recordar rápidamente que debía atenerse de muchas formas a todo lo que ella ponía a temblar dentro de él. Tenía que atenerse, era su obligación. Él era Byakuya Kuchiki y el deber estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Antes de que ella se retirara, él asentía con agradecimiento modesto ante el gesto genuino. Y unos días después, fue de él mismo que nació inexplicablemente el acto de entablar una conversación con ella; breve, pero conversación al fin. Aunque sólo intercambiaran palabras acerca del buen tiempo o de las flores que habían empezado a florecer en el jardín, o de la buena racha de los cocineros en la última semana, Byakuya y Rukia habían avanzado notablemente en la reparación del vínculo destruido. Un vínculo que cada vez se sentía más difuso y cargado de emociones contradictorias, en pensamientos de los dos.

Rukia tampoco sabía con certeza hacia dónde se encaminaba el cariño ofrecido, apenas tenía consciencia de que no se trataba de un cariño propio de dos hermanos. El corazón se le encogía inexplicablemente cada vez que abordaba a su hermano en privado cuando por alguna razón debía entregarle un recado al pie de sus aposentos. Por ejemplo, podía sentir su cuerpo entero temblar de nervios cuando en las mañanas caminaba hacia él para dejarle el desayuno junto al futón. Y ella también veía la incomodidad de Byakuya, su desconcierto se hacía patente en las gotas de sudor que resbalaban de su rostro, y en una de esas, un extraño rictus lo traicionaba formándose en sus labios.

En ocasiones, Rukia sentía deseos de permanecer a su lado, pero el miedo que la atenazaba ante la perspectiva de quedarse un rato en su habitación, hundía enseguida toda la necedad. Ella se encaminaba cuanto antes hacia la puerta, hacía la reverencia pertinente y corría el fusuma con cuidado, procurando no trastabillar. Se marchaba a ocuparse de sus asuntos, y se dedicaba a acostumbrarse a ese aura del hogar donde parecía que Byakuya se empeñaba en seguir asfixiándola con la sola levedad de su existencia.

Entonces, ¿era ella el problema o era él?

Lo único que Rukia podía reconocer era que Byakuya todavía la desestabilizaba por completo. Y aun así, había sido su elección el quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas junto a él cuando bien podía en ese momento estar con Ichigo y sus amigos en Karakura, pasándola fenómeno, en lugar de andar turbándose por los rincones de la mansión Kuchiki por culpa de un convaleciente hermano mayor. Pero, ella sabía que en definitiva aquel era su deber, ella también tenía un sentido muy grande de las responsabilidades que atañen a los oficiales de la nobleza. Rukia tenía muy claro que después de todo el pesar que Byakuya le había infligido, ella estaba en su derecho pleno si decidía aprovechar el tiempo de descanso en compañía de los humanos, desligándose por completo de su bienestar. Sin embargo, ella no era así, no estaba en su naturaleza el devolver el mal por el mal ni obrar con falta de misericordia. Su hermano mayor la necesitaba y ella estaría allí para él, ella le demostraría que no tiene caso ahogarse en las desesperanzas ni resignarse al rencor o a la falta de perdón. Al final de cuentas, se suponía que eran una familia y sin importar los errores ni los sufrimientos del pasado, ambos tenían el deber de sostener ese lazo.

Cierta tarde lluviosa, Rukia fue a la cocina en busca de té. Al entrar en la antesala, se llevó puesto a su cuñado, que aun por esos días llevaba el cabestrillo en el brazo derecho.

–¡Lo siento! Byakuya nii-sama –exclamó con preocupación, notando la incomodidad en el rostro del noble. Como era fin de semana y los criados de la mansión estaban de franco, el señor de la casa debía asistirse por sí mismo.

–No es nada –concedió Byakuya, evidentemente consternado. En ese momento, el capitán observó a su hermana con cierto recelo y tras meditar silenciosamente un poco, la interpeló–. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Necesito cambiar los vendajes.

Rukia miró a su cuñado con cierta confusión y notó que el cabestrillo que él llevaba puesto se veía un poco percudido. Asintió rápidamente y fue tras él hacia una pequeña habitación que se encontraba pasando los pasillos del amplio comedor.

Allí había algunos anaqueles muy elegantes con puertas de vidrio y algunas repisas, cajas de madera labrada y grabadas con metal de bronce y cualquier tipo de objeto antiguo o ajado que uno estimara en desuso para la decoración del hogar. Byakuya se acercó a un anaquel y tiró despacio de la puerta con el brazo libre, y extrajo de él una caja rectangular de madera de caoba que se veía muy refinada. Rukia observó junto a la puerta que su hermano ponía la caja sobre una mesa y la abría cuidadosamente, sacando de adentro un rollo blanco de tela.

–Ven –solicitó Byakuya con calma. Rukia se acercó educadamente y esperó directivas–. ¿Sabes colocarlo? –indagó.

–Puedo intentarlo –propuso ella, rozando el borde de la mesa sin querer con la punta de sus dedos. Byakuya se quedó sin habla durante un breve momento y luego, dejó el rollo de tela también sobre la mesa.

Rukia se paró al lado de su cuñado y comenzó a desenrollarle el vendaje que llevaba puesto en el brazo a modo de cabestrillo. La cercanía que se proyectó entre sus cuerpos la doblegó por entero, haciendo que su respiración se tornara pesada y caliente, tan caliente como la temperatura que percibía emanando del cuerpo de él. Byakuya se quitó las vendas que le colgaban del cuello y Rukia procedió a colocarle el nuevo sostén de protección alrededor de su nuca, fue estirando la tela con cuidado entre su hombro y su brazo hasta lograr una sujeción firme.

En un momento, sin querer, miró a su cuñado a los ojos justo al mismo tiempo que él la miraba a ella. Fue como haber hecho algo malo, sintió vergüenza y pudor.

–Suficiente –alegó Byakuya con brusquedad, apartando suavemente la mano de su hermana–. Puedo terminar yo solo. Te lo agradezco.

–Está bien –fue la simple respuesta de Rukia, agitada por la irregular respiración que la acometió. Salió de la habitación cuanto antes y se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto.

Byakuya terminó de colocarse el cabestrillo con un poco de dificultad, pero consiguiendo atar el nudo con una sola mano. No era tan tonto para permitir que la incomodidad de tal momento tuviera trascendencia, él era bastante inteligente para ver en los ojos de su hermana menor que las flamas del deseo también la estaban consumiendo.

El noble respiró hondo, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos y sobre todo recuperar el aire que le faltaba. No estaba bien, de ninguna manera, que tuviera lugar semejante tensión entre los dos, pensaba. Él era un noble y ella era su hermana, o su cuñada, como fuera; era parte de su familia y era incorrecto que alguien como él pensara siquiera en alimentar esa creciente e inconveniente atracción, la cual había revelado ser arrolladora ante el mínimo contacto de sus miradas.

Mal que mal, Byakuya reconocía cuál había sido su error mayor. Él sabía de antemano que cualquier tentativa de acercamiento con la mocosa terminaría por derribar todas sus fortalezas. Y así fue, tal y como él había reflexionado durante todo ese tiempo.

Ahora, sólo tenía dos opciones: dar marcha atrás y negarle su cariño, a sabiendas de que al final nada cambiaría en el trato fraternal después de tantos años, o dejar que el lazo se consolidara hasta que los dos entendieran cómo debían funcionar las cosas, entendiendo que de esa manera muchas variables perjudiciales para su salud emocional podían deslizarse en el transcurso de ello.

En cualquier caso, Byakuya no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su integridad moral. O al menos, no hasta que Rukia finalmente lo permeara.

-o-

No pasó siquiera un día desde ese encuentro perturbador que Rukia todavía estaba agitada. Su pecho se inflamaba una y otra vez mientras ella hacía esfuerzos para pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera su hermano, aún tenía la respiración del capitán impresa en los poros de su frente y la mirada extraña y furtiva que a él se le había escapado recreándose una y otra vez en la mirada perdida de sus propios ojos. Byakuya Kuchiki, ese ser tan misterioso. Byakuya Kuchiki, ese hombre tan impenetrable. ¿Todavía debía apartarse así de ella? ¿Era tan acuciante que la evitara lo máximo posible? Fuera como fuese, ese momento de cercanía entre los dos había puesto en relieve un detalle insoslayable: ninguno de los dos parecía estar cómodo con la idea de tratarse como hermanos. Era evidente que les costaba, y mucho.

Rukia se giró en su futón y miró la puerta corrediza que estaba entreabierta, afuera todavía llovía y ya había anochecido. Repentinamente, la luz de su lámpara se apagó, a lo que tuvo que levantarse y desperezarse un poco para ir en busca de aceite.

La lluvia y el viento frío se precipitaban sobre la mansión, sacudiendo los árboles y los ornamentos que colgaban de los techos de los corredores exteriores. Rukia avanzó azotada por la ventisca hasta llegar al almacén de la casa, el lugar donde los criados guardaban objetos de trabajo. Exploró a tientas buscando el aceite para reponer en su lámpara y, sin querer, tiró una tanda de instrumentos de lata al suelo haciendo un ruido muy estrepitoso.

–¡Qué tonta! –se reprochó viendo en la penumbra el desastre que había ocasionado. Rukia apoyó la lámpara en el extremo de una vieja mesa, y haciendo un movimiento brusco, la tiró al suelo de un codazo, repitiendo el escándalo. Los pedazos de vidrio se hallaban esparcidos por todo el piso, y ante la falta de luz, Rukia no pudo evitar pisar uno de ellos–. ¡Auch!

Un pedazo grueso se le clavó en la planta del pie y comenzó a sangrar copiosamente. De inmediato, Rukia se apoyó contra la pared, encorvándose por el dolor, y otro pedazo de vidrio lastimó sus pies descalzos, haciéndola estremecer de sufrimiento.

–Maldición… ni siquiera tengo suficiente fuerza para utilizar mis poderes de kidou –susurró casi sin aire.

Sus energías eran considerablemente débiles teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado confinada, las restricciones espirituales que le habían colocado en la torre del arrepentimiento habían anulado a largo plazo sus habilidades y poder espiritual. Eso, sumado al desgaste físico que le había proporcionado la incubación del Hougyoku.

Rukia maldijo otra vez, arrastrándose como pudo hasta la puerta. La figura de una persona envuelta en completa oscuridad le dio un susto de los mil demonios, haciéndola trastabillar.

Byakuya la agarró rápido antes de que ella cayera, la empujó contra su pecho y enseguida vio el piso bañado en sangre.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el noble, en parte preocupado y en parte impresionado por todo el desastre. Sin embargo, antes de que Rukia pudiera responderle, Byakuya ya había deducido más o menos la conmoción. Las nubes del cielo se habían dispersado un poco dando paso a la luz tenue de la luna, y el ajetreo producido dentro del almacén se hizo patente a los ojos de ambos. Rukia se postró en el suelo y se arrancó de golpe los vidrios que tenía enquistados en la planta de sus pies, gimiendo con dolor.

–Lo siento –se disculpó agotada–. Arreglaré esto inmediatamente, pero primero necesito sanar mis heridas, no me puedo mover.

A Byakuya lo venció el asombro: no tenía idea de lo valiente y sacrificada que podía llegar a ser su cuñada; tomar la responsabilidad ante una situación de urgencia, aun padeciendo esas heridas y despojada de sus fuerzas espirituales, era indudablemente algo digno de reconocimiento. Sin embargo, él tenía que velar por su bienestar y eso incluía protegerla de las lesiones más mínimas, por lo tanto, un almacén atiborrado de trastos era lo de menos en aquellas circunstancias.

–Deja que te cargue hacia dentro, no podrás caminar con los pies lastimados –sentenció y se encorvó para tomarla entre sus brazos.

–De ninguna manera, tu brazo está fracturado –espetó una preocupada Rukia, pero antes de que pudiera reprochar más, Byakuya ya la había levantado y puesto encima de su hombro, el del brazo sano–. ¡Nii-sama… Bájame, por favor! –exclamó Rukia acaloradamente–. Puedo arreglármelas sola. Por favor…

Byakuya hizo como que sonaban los grillos y caminó hacia el interior de la mansión, llevando a cuestas a la muchacha hacia la habitación donde esa misma tarde ella le había vendado el brazo. La sentó sobre la mesa y rápidamente buscó dentro de los anaqueles, extrayendo un frasco pequeño que parecía contener medicina.

–Bebe esto, calmará el dolor –le dijo Byakuya, vertiendo el líquido en un recipiente minúsculo y acercándolo a sus manos.

Rukia todavía no salía de su agonizante estupor porque él la hubiera cargado, no obstante, siguió el consejo de su hermano mayor y se bebió el jarabe de un sorbo. Apenas se lo terminó, Byakuya cogió uno de sus pies y empezó a curarlo, tocándolo suavemente y tratándolo con sus poderes de kidou. Rukia observó con detenimiento cómo la mano clara de su cuñado le sostenía con firmeza los tobillos, transmitiéndole calidez. Tras unos minutos, ya se sentía mejor y Byakuya atendía su otro pie herido, repitiendo el encantamiento.

Otra vez ese aguijón, sentía Byakuya, perforándole las entrañas y el raciocinio. Su cuñada tenía piel de terciopelo, y él unas ganas terribles de acariciarla. No estaba bien, no estaba bien, le susurraba la molesta y mental letanía. Byakuya terminó de sanarla y le soltó pie de inmediato, antes de que las alucinaciones se le mezclaran con la realidad.

–Traeré una fuente de agua para que puedas lavarte, quédate aquí –dictaminó el noble con rotundidad antes de marcharse decididamente por la puerta. Cuando regresó, también trajo una toalla limpia. Las dejó sobre la mesa a disposición de su cuñada y Byakuya culminó con su labor. Sin embargo, le fue difícil sacarse de encima la inquietante sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos y de que sus dedos hubieran tanteado con suavidad la piel de sus pies desnudos.

–Muchas gracias –concedió Rukia con humildad antes de que él se fuera, también afectada por lo abrupto de la situación.

Antes de irse a la cama, Byakuya preparó una lámpara con aceite y la dejó a la salida del gran comedor para que ella la recogiera.

Había perdido completamente el apetito para cuando se acostó. Un nudo de sensaciones ilícitas y remordimientos del ego tenía amordazo su cuerpo entero.

-o-

Pocos días después, la salud del noble había progresado ampliamente: prescindía del cabestrillo y las dietas estrictas se habían amainado. También tenía autorización para visitar su división y realizar actividades que no requirieran demasiado esfuerzo físico, siempre y cuando continuara respetando la medicación prescrita y, más importante, procurara evitar situaciones que lo pusieran nervioso.

Tal indicación se volvía especialmente imposible con el transcurrir de las lunas, cuando debía compartir ineludiblemente la intimidad del hogar con su cuñada, y no que Rukia fuera una mocosa irritante en sí, el problema era, para Byakuya, que la presencia de la muchacha en sus alrededores le erizaba hasta los tuétanos. Y ya no podía evitarla, ya no podía rehuirla. En realidad, Byakuya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para resistir todo lo que ella provocaba.

Por otro lado, la misma Rukia había demostrado interés en él, y aunque él hubiera ansiado con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer caso omiso de las insoslayables atenciones de su cuñada, su hambre voraz por recibir afecto y la densidad inaplazable de su deseo carnal, latente y escondido, no habían logrado descartar la observación. En otras palabras, era como si de cierta manera Byakuya se hubiera rendido y simplemente estuviera esperando que su hermana adoptiva terminara de desplomar de un manotazo la endeble muralla de restricciones que él se había impuesto contra ella.

Él sabía, reconocía claramente que el brillo que desprendían sus pupilas amatistas no tenía nada que ver con la expectativa fraternal que sus palabras aparentaban. Rukia lo estaba apuñalando discretamente, lo estaba haciendo sangrar abominablemente mediante la sola dirección de su mirada: una mirada que pretendía ser amable, o en su defecto, frugal, pero que lo único que buscaba parecía ser la perpetración de un daño perverso en la integridad de su hermano.

O quizás no, quizás los medicamentos estaban produciendo en su organismo los efectos adversos o al demonio, quizás había empezado a enloquecer.

Fuera lo que fuese, Rukia ya lo había permeado. A Byakuya no le quedaba más que aceptar que en lo relativo a las emociones, la que ganaba era ella, y que él era demasiado débil para intentar rechazar un poco de su amor.

-o-

A Rukia tampoco se le daba bien eso de pasar los asuntos por alto, su hermano la deseaba y ella lo sabía, no podía ignorar semejante descubrimiento. ¿Era un sexto sentido o algún tipo de intuición aquel sentimiento turbio que la conducía siempre a las puertas de la misma certeza: que Byakuya Kuchiki ya no era el mismo y que era evidente, al menos para ella, que su mera presencia en los alrededores le producía un extraño sobrecogimiento?

Rukia sacudía la cabeza como si tal movimiento pudiera deshacer la perturbación, pero no, la perturbación no se iba y con cada pensamiento que Rukia le dedicaba, crecía un poco más, hasta evolucionar en una oscura y sugerente obsesión que ya no le negaba la entrada a las imaginaciones múltiples del deseo que cultivaba.

¿Deseo? Sí, ella sabía que era deseo lo que sentía por él, y estaba dispuesta a sondear las dimensiones de ese intrigante sentimiento incluso si ello implicaba corroborar, sólo por accidente, que en realidad la curiosidad sí podía matar al gato.

Rukia se lo propuso sin mucha meditación: presionaría a Byakuya sutilmente y vería hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, ya había degustado la muerte con los labios y le daba lo mismo cómo aquello acabaría. Ella seguía viviendo y lo iba a disfrutar al máximo, qué más daba... La adrenalina que la situación le generaba era tal que fácilmente doblegó su prudencia, y a decir verdad, tampoco se podía culpar a Rukia Kuchiki por decidirse a buscar un poco de diversión después de tantos años de existencia en una mansión muda.

La treta básica consistió en atraer la atención de su cuñado provocando ocasionalmente el choque de sus miradas. Daba resultado, Rukia no lo podía negar: la inmutación de Byakuya era imperceptible pero ella era capaz de notarla al instante.

Continuó buscándolo, acechándolo, perturbándolo una y otra vez hasta que llegó el día en que se hizo manifiesto para los dos que ya iba siendo hora de afrontar esa colisión asfixiante y reiterada de una vez y para siempre.

Una tarde, Rukia se marchó resignada a sus aposentos tras ver que después de haber pasado la tarde dando vueltas en el jardín circundando a su hermano, éste ni siquiera le había concedido un mínimo de atención. Fue la primera vez en varios días que Rukia se sintió patética, el esfuerzo que venía haciendo por quebrantar los sentimientos del capitán Kuchiki de repente se le reveló negligente y descorazonado.

Un inesperado sobresalto le impidió pensarlo más, cuando Rukia recobró la consciencia, Byakuya ya la tenía agarrada del brazo.

–¿Por qué te vas? –le preguntó el noble en un susurro que le dio escalofríos–. Pensé que estabas esperándome.

Byakuya la atrajo contra sí, acortando la distancia entre los dos. El brazo de su hermana adoptiva tembló fervientemente y él se sintió sugestionado por causar esa actividad violenta en su cuerpo frágil.

–Has estado persiguiéndome toda la semana, ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta? Exijo que expliques este comportamiento –Byakuya soltó las palabras más que nada para cerciorarse de que era él quien tenía el control, pero apenas dio con la mirada aprensiva y asustada de su hermana, demostrando no tener palabras para justificar su accionar, toda la paciencia que había logrado mantener hasta entonces se le fue de bruces al averno. –¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Sólo dilo de una vez.

Con cierta brusquedad, Byakuya le soltó el brazo y contempló cómo la mocosa ponía su mano encima para aliviar el apretón; no podía tener el descaro de pretender victimizarse para sortear el hecho de que él la había enfrentado, Byakuya sabía muy bien que ella no era ninguna cobarde para recurrir a tan pueril estratagema.

No obstante, la muchacha parecía de verdad no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para defenderse. Lo único que tenía para ofrecer, aparentemente, era una mirada dura que no se sabía si era más de terror que de ofuscación.

–No tienes nada para decir –sentenció Byakuya ante la falta de respuesta–. Puedo interpretar esta actitud como una ofensa, sin embargo, no tengo interés en amonestarte –agregó–. Si tu intención es estar cerca de mí, será mejor que lo hagas con cuidado.

El noble se retiró del lugar otorgando a su hermana adoptiva una última mirada severa, la cual ella apenas pudo soportar. Lo curioso fue que, para ella, la sentencia del capitán no representó en sí una amenaza, más bien le sirvió de motivación para determinar de una vez por todas qué camino tomaría para llegar al centro de aquel misterioso e intrigante periplo.

A Rukia le era menos difícil ahora leer entre líneas las palabras de su cuñado, no hacía falta que se devanara los sesos para elucidar la clave de sus mensajes hoscos. El noble se estaba entregando con moño y todo y a ella sólo le restaba ponerse en marcha e ir en busca de su paquete.

Por eso, esa misma noche Rukia se inmiscuyó sin demasiadas vueltas en los terrenos donde estaba el cuarto del capitán; se paró frente a las puertas de su habitación y, sin tener claro hacia dónde la conduciría tal atrevimiento, tocó la puerta. Tenía el pecho atestado de una ansiedad que no podía calmar y que no se diluiría sino hasta que él, y sólo él, lograra consumarla.

–Entra –musitó Byakuya, postrado frente a su mesita de caligrafía. Vestía un simple pijama y estaba hojeando al azar un libro, concentrado. Para cuanto volteó y vio a su hermana, ella ya estaba en pie a menos de un metro de él–. ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

Una vez más, Byakuya no obtuvo respuesta, pero a cambio, Rukia le ofreció algo más: se llevó las manos al obi y lo desenrolló con cuidado, con tal serenidad que era como si estuviera revolviendo con un cucharón una olla de sopa. Byakuya la observó sin aliento, completamente azorado. Sólo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando la muchacha se quitó finalmente el kimono y quedó completamente desnuda.

Byakuya se puso en pie y, en realidad, no supo muy bien qué decir. Rukia lo miró fijamente y eso bastó para que él cayera rendido ante su hechizo.

Le rozó el mentón con la yema de los dedos y luego los pasó por sus labios. Su piel ardía y para entonces él ya estaba hecho un fuego.

Todavía impactado ante el suceso inesperado, Byakuya le corrió el mechón de pelo para contemplar de lleno su cara: ¿cómo era posible que un rostro tan inocente denotara tanta ferocidad? Rukia no tenía nada de Hisana, las dos eran polos opuestos.

–¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? –le dijo casi sin voz, apreciando con detenimiento la claridad de su piel, iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la lámpara–. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?

Rukia perdió los escrúpulos; llegados a tal punto, no había manera de que volvieran atrás.

–Porque es lo que deseas –contestó–. Y… yo también lo deseo.

Antes de que Byakuya retrucara, Rukia le tocó el pecho, descubierto a medias por el flojo shihakusho, y lo acarició con suavidad. Entonces, a Byakuya ya no le importó nada, besó a su hermana sin más preámbulos y la alzó por los muslos llevándola hacia el futón, arañándole en el camino la espalda. Se sacó la ropa en un santiamén y apoyó su cuerpo caliente y desnudo contra el cuerpo de ella, caliente y desnudo también, y atizados por esa inminente atracción, los dos se consumieron en un brutal y violento incendio.

Con ímpetu hambriento, Byakuya plantó en la boca de su hermana adoptiva un beso avezado, buscando con habilidad la humedad de su lengua y de sus cavidades; cuando la encontró, bailó con ella en un breve pero substancial ritual, un intercambio de ternura erótica en el cual la lengua de él guiaba los movimientos de la lengua de ella, logrando persuadir a la inexperta muchacha mediante su destreza de que ninguna otra boca en ninguno de los mundos podía besar mejor.

Deslizó la mano por su muslo, conociendo sus músculos, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la boca hacia su cuello y luego hacia su hombro; todo descendía bruscamente, incluso sus remordimientos, derritiéndose junto con él. No tardó en sentirla húmeda contra su entrepierna ni en llevar los labios sedientos hacia aquel foco caudaloso.

Bebió las aguas de su pozo y continuó explorando los tesoros que había en la extensión de su naturaleza. Primero, arremetió contra sus pechos diminutos: la punta de su lengua los acarició con tenacidad hasta saciarse de la tiesura de sus pezones. La mirada de Rukia lo buscaba con un dejo de timidez, o tal vez fuera su imaginación al ver el sonrojo de su rostro. Después llevó la boca hacia el pequeño ombligo, saboreando en el trayecto la tersa piel de sus delicados abdominales. Cuando los besos le empezaron a parecer insuficientes, la empezó a morder; Byakuya le mordisqueó el ombligo, el abdomen y la cintura dejando a su paso un sutil reguero de saliva.

Verla disfrutar y escucharla gemir le daba seguridad, le otorgaba la certeza de que estaba haciéndolo bien y que en ese momento importaba tres carajos si eran hermanos o cuñados o lo que fuera, a la mierda con las reglas, el placer que le brindaba compartir su cuerpo con ella era más fuerte que cualquier valor de la moral. Estaban solos en la casa y nadie se los prohibía, nadie podía señalar ni censurar algo que creaba tanta satisfacción entre los dos.

Byakuya contempló el rostro acalorado de la muchacha, notó su expresión ahogada en éxtasis y comenzó a acariciarse el falo mientras le manoseaba minuciosamente con los dedos el clítoris, haciéndola estremecer. Lo sugestionó con las presiones justas que esa parte del cuerpo requería para darse por suministrada, y tras varios minutos gozando del proceso, Rukia se apoyó sobre los codos abriendo más las piernas en orden de recibir con mayor comodidad las caricias de su hermano mayor.

–¿Te gusta? –resopló Byakuya llevando los dedos hacia la apertura. La vio asentir y con ello, prosiguió en su tratamiento. No podía pensar, no quería pensar en nada. Tan sólo se entregaba a cada intercambio que se daba entre sus cuerpos como si aquel momento no pudiera tener un final.

Sus dedos empezaron a introducirse uno atrás del otro en la zona íntima de su hermana, cargando consigo el deseo del inconfeso amor. Byakuya volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella y el peso de su cuerpo, sumado a la mezcla de sudor y fragancia artificial que se desprendía de su pecho y de sus hombros, produjo en Rukia una oleada mayor de excitación que la hundió aún más en ese río delicioso de vastas sensaciones.

Con cada gemido que él le arrancaba, ella perdía todavía más la vergüenza. Anteviendo la siguiente maniobra de su compañero al ver que se disponía a retirar los dedos de su entrepierna, Rukia decidió cambiar los roles entre sí e ir un poco más allá; después de todo ella también era una noble, y por el rey que serlo se sentía tan bien y sucio en ese momento.

Se arrodilló sobre el futón y empujó al capitán cuidadosamente hacia atrás, dejándolo también de rodillas. Se miraron intensamente durante un breve momento, sus rostros sudorosos expresaban con nitidez la expectación que les generaba el verse desnudos, el estar tocándose. Insegura pero decidida, Rukia buscó su miembro erguido y cuando lo encontró, lo envolvió suavemente entre sus dedos. A Byakuya lo abrumó la sorpresa y aún más la excitación, el viraje que ella estaba tomando le sacudió un poco más los prejuicios. Abatido por el calor que comenzó a abnegarlo y por el mismo salvajismo que su hermana adoptiva demostraba, le acarició la cabeza restregándole el pelo, atrayéndola más contra sí.

Rukia llegó al extremo último de su imprudencia, cometiendo con sus propias manos el peor de los sacrilegios. Masajeó el falo duro del hombre a quien por tanto tiempo había respetado como a su hermano, acariciándoselo desde la base hasta el prepucio y viceversa, y viéndose la mano manchada con el líquido blanco que éste emanaba desde la punta, se la lamió sugestivamente mirándolo a los ojos. Él la atraía mucho, no podía ignorar los atributos de su belleza. Al demonio, ni siquiera le importaba si compartían o no la misma sangre, ella lo podría hacerlo suyo una y otra vez. A pesar de que era la primera vez que cedía a tales concupiscencias, la presteza que ofreció al tocar a su hermano clamó lo contrario, y Byakuya no quiso ni pensar si Rukia ya había tenido experiencias similares antes de él. Los dos ya se habían compenetrado demasiado como para estropear el encuentro. Fuera lo que fuese, el punto era que Rukia tenía lo suyo y Byakuya podía ver que aunque ella estaba nerviosa, no tenía dificultades para liberarse ante él, podía ver que lo estaba disfrutando. Él también quería esa libertad, ansiaba tomarla de sus pechos, de su cuello.

–¿Te gusta? –volvió a preguntarle Byakuya, esta vez entre jadeos.

–Sí –respondió Rukia dejando de lamerse la mano, y la particular visualización de su rostro juvenil deformado sensualmente por el éxtasis, con los labios hinchados y llenos de saliva y semen, condujo a Byakuya a no poder contenerse más y tomar a su cuñada de los muslos empotrándola cuanto antes en su erección.

La complacencia que experimentó fue tal que superó la falta de goce sufrido durante largos años; años convertidos en años desazonados de ahora en más. Rukia quemaba contra su cuerpo y sabía afrodisíaca en su paladar, Byakuya sólo podía pensar, o mejor dicho: desear, que el acto se prolongara lo máximo posible para poder disfrutar de la satisfacción que tal encuentro, invaluable, les estaba confiriendo a ambos.

Buscaba el punto donde hacerla explotar, y cada vez que él se arqueaba un poco llevándose sus piernas delgadas y torneadas a los hombros, adentrándose en ella un poco más y ensayando la profundidad adecuada, ella parecía quedarse completamente sin aire, sin voz, evidenciando la buena labor que él estaba llevando a cabo. Byakuya le besó las piernas y los pies con amor y apetito, y dejó impresa en cada uno de sus besos la desesperación con que había ansiado probar su piel durante todos esos años. Los pies, oh, los pies, si había fantaseado con ellos…

Los gemidos de ambos se volvían eclipsantes, sus cuerpos pegoteándose acrecentaban todavía más el deseo. Dejándose arrastrar por cualquier tipo de sentimiento que albergara por él, Rukia tomó a su hermano mayor de los hombros y comenzó a moverse bajo su cuerpo, dejando que él saciara todas sus ansias. Se sentía fuerte encima de ella, seguro, protector. Le acarició los brazos y el pecho mientras él la apretaba. Se sentía tan hombre, nunca antes lo había imaginado de esa manera y por el cielo que le encantaba.

Acariciando sus muslos con fuerza, Byakuya empujó entre sus caderas y pudo notar que ella ya había tenido algunos orgasmos, el nivel de sus reacciones efusivas era menor tras unos veinte minutos haciéndole el amor. La aplastó con todo el peso de su cuerpo esperando el impacto, la erupción que ella había provocado y que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

–Rukia –soltó sin aliento.

Sintió las uñas sagaces de su hermana clavándose en su espalda y luego en sus nalgas, y allí estalló: Byakuya se salió rápidamente de ella y echó sus fluidos sobre las sábanas, jadeando y sudando sobre su rostro, los dos gimiéndose boca contra boca.

Cuando la ola de excitación culminó, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse las caras. Byakuya se limpió con la parte limpia de las sábanas y le dio la espalda a su hermana menor, de repente absorto por la calamidad que había tenido lugar entre los dos. Se sintió inseguro y culpable, desmerecedor de tal deleite.

El pecho de Rukia subía y bajaba, ella también parecía estar recobrando la consciencia sobre la realidad. Miró agotada la espalda vuelta de su hermano y la sobrecogió cierta vacilación.

Byakuya estuvo a punto de romper el silencio, al menos para pedirle que se vistiera, pero antes de que pronunciara una sola palabra, percibió su mano tibia y sudorosa posándose ligeramente sobre su torso. Ambos continuaron callados, parecía que con la falta de palabras podían comunicarse perfectamente. Con ese contacto mínimo de carácter afectuoso que Rukia le ofreció, ella fue capaz de decirle muchas cosas que quizás utilizando la voz no habrían tomado la forma apropiada. Que estaba bien, que no debía decir nada… Que dejara todo tal y como estaba, que no debía preocuparse… Que tan sólo habían sido ellos, que no tenían por qué detenerse a pensar… Que dejara que el silencio siguiera definiendo esa relación tan propia que ellos tenían, porque había muchas cosas que ninguno quería decir…

Ni ella lo sabía con certeza. Lo único cierto en ese momento era que quería permanecer un poco más junto a él, su calor le hacía falta.

Byakuya suspiró sin más remedio: se suponía que el adulto era él y no su hermana, ¿por qué sentía que, de alguna manera, ella estaba intercediendo por el bien de los dos? Pero entonces recordó: en el campo de las emociones ella llevaba la delantera, y él era demasiado débil para ponerle un freno a su cariño y rechazarla.

Levemente persuadido, Byakuya correspondió el contacto y le acarició la mano con la yema de los dedos. Precedido por una invariable pausa, se volteó y, despacio, se acostó junto a ella buscando su rostro, volviendo a correrle el mechón de la cara. La miró a los ojos durante un breve momento, no queriendo descartar un solo detalle de su expresión tibia y cansada, y ella le pasó la mano por la mejilla, descubriéndole una imperceptible barba, y luego le rozó ligeramente los hombros, tan solo disfrutando de la intimidad de ese sencillo acontecimiento.

Él sabía que ambos estaban haciendo lo incorrecto, pero al menos en ese momento, no le importaba. Nada podía compararse al calor de estar en los brazos de ella.

–Que quede entre nosotros –le dijo Byakuya, más como una plegaria que como una orden. Podía discernir que él había puesto mucho más de sí mismo que su hermana, no tenía que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que en donde a él lo dominaba el amor, a ella sólo la dominaba el deseo y la curiosidad. Pero la necesitaba, a decir verdad no le importaba frustrar sus sentimientos con tal de que ella le devolviera un poco de pasión; si con eso podía mitigar un poco la soledad estaba dispuesto a seguirle la corriente mientras durara.

Las cosas estaban claras y él tampoco tenía intenciones de pervertir las decisiones de su hermana menor; Byakuya sabía que no era el único en su vida, él era muy consciente de que no tenía autoridad para demandarle que se quedara con él. Después de todo, Rukia aún era su hermana y él tenía el deber primordial de cuidarla y de protegerla por sobre todas las cosas.

Y lo haría, por el rey que lo haría. Byakuya entregaría hasta su propia vida por ella, el solo hecho de quererla ya era en sí un gran sacrificio.

–Sólo promete –imploró Rukia, todavía acariciándole la piel– que ya no seguirás ignorándome. Por favor.

Sus palabras sonaron como lo que fue: un ruego desesperado. No se trataba de darle continuidad a lo que acababa de acontecer entre ellos, el simple deseo de Rukia se limitaba a que él dejara de negarle su cariño. No podía decir si era amor o si sólo era deseo, sólo podía pensar que si después de que los dos hubieran compartido sus cuerpos él volviera a desestimarla, a ella ya no le faltarían razones para ser quien comenzase a alejarse.

Y no quería. Nunca podría alejarse de Byakuya.

Byakuya la miró y formuló silenciosamente la respuesta antes de decirla. La piel de Rukia se le antojaba hermosa contra su piel.

–Lo prometo.

Sus labios volvieron a besarla, esta vez despojados del ímpetu hambriento y revestidos de la ternura que manaba directamente de su pecho. Fue un beso suave, tímido. Un beso que representó una entrega sincera en toda regla.

-o-

Tuvieron algunos encuentros más hasta que Rukia recuperó sus poderes y decidió regresar a Karakura. Para entonces, lo único que Byakuya le pidió fue que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia; lo último que quería era verla expuesta al peligro nuevamente y que esta vez, él no estuviera allí para salvarla.

Porque al menos, si no podía tenerla, quería ser él quien tuviera el derecho mayor de protegerla. Era lo menos que podía hacer ya que, en primer lugar, había sido ella quien lo salvara.

En el día a día, Byakuya aprendió a quererla aunque no fuera precisamente como a su hermana. En realidad, no tenía tanta importancia, si al final de cuentas lograba hacerla feliz y ella estaba conforme con ello, eso bastaba para darse por satisfecho.

La calma había retornado momentáneamente al Seireitei, y lo más importante, las heridas de ellos dos estaban finalmente sanando.

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hice lo peor que pude XD ¿Reviews?


End file.
